


Sleepovers

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Sleepovers, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Kyungsoo's in love with his cousin, Jongin, and is so happy when they have sleepovers.He just doesn't know that the feeling is mutual.





	Sleepovers

"Hyung!"  

 

Ah. Just one word from that too familiar voice has Kyungsoo wanting to just give everything to its owner, no doubts nor second thoughts. Kyungsoo has no power to ignore the voice calling him _oh so sweetly_ so he turned around and saw an all too familiar face running giddy towards the Do family's front lawn.  

Thick lips that glorified highly defined cheekbones for a 19 year old. Brown styled hair that displayed chocolate droopy eyes staring directly at him, just like it always did when they were kids; yearning and loving look that always left Kyungsoo having a hard time to breathe. And the _height_... well... Kyungsoo thought it's perfect for him...  

_Just the right angle for kissing._    

"Hyung! Why did you leave me behind! I told you this morning that I'm going to sleep over again remember??" the boy heaved a lungful of air before closing the door behind and resumed his sinful pout and Kyungsoo wanted to kiss the daylights out of him.

_Relax Kyungsoo, don't wanna scare the boy just yet._

Kyungsoo smiled, displaying his heart-shaped lips. "Of course I didn't forget. What makes you think so, Jonginnie?"  

Jongin quirked an eyebrow. "But you're supposed to wait for me so we could walk back together!" he huffed before crossing his arms, throwing a you-should've-waited-for-me look towards Kyungsoo.  

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Did I promise you that?"  

Jongin was taken aback with a hurt gasp with his hyung's question. He recalled their short conversation this morning and cringed at the realization that no, he didn't ask Kyungsoo to wait, so that means Kyungsoo didn't promise to do so either.  

"B-but..." Jongin sighed dejectedly, internally crying over the wasted supposedly walk with his favorite hyung.  

"Aish, come here."  

Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo opening his arms. His face lightened up and immediately charged towards Kyungsoo, getting his personal hug.

He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and he can't help but savor the feeling of it perfectly fitting there, as Kyungsoo loosely held on to his back. He leaned on his hyung's shoulders and his sense of smell was overwhelmed with the sweet scent of vanilla.  

Kyungsoo on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of being encased by the younger, silently hoping that this idiot cousin of his whom he's madly in love with won't feel the rapid beating of his heart.  

Jongin nuzzled more onto his neck, causing Kyungsoo to be ticklish.

"Y-yah! Don't move to much! You're tickling me!" Kyungsoo squirmed under the younger's hold.

"But you smell so good hyung." Jongin inhaled more of his scent. "It makes me want to eat you..."

Jongin playfully bit the sensitive part near Kyungsoo's neck.

"Yummy."  

Kyungsoo gulped. "S-stop that!"  

Jongin chuckled before looking at Kyungsoo. ""Don't want to." Jongin leaned in and Kyungsoo almost forgot to breathe when the younger suddenly bit his cheek.  

"See? So fluffy!"  

Kyungsoo hoped he has enough self restraint for tonight's sleep over.        

 

 

The two immediately settled in Kyungsoo's bed after eating the pasta dish prepared by Kyungsoo, much to Jongin's enjoyment. The younger wanted to watch this new movie that'll be shown in Netflix and he thought that Kyungsoo's 54" LCD TV would give much better viewing experience than the one he has at home.  

"How come you'd always want to watch here Jongin? You have your own TV set in your room." Kyungsoo asked before settling over his share of the bed, tapping the younger to move so he could get in the comforts of his sheets.  

"It's no fun if I watch alone." Jongin muttered while looking for the right channel.

He's aware of the look Kyungsoo throws him so he looked back at the older. "Alright, I just wanted to watch it with you."

"You should've said so..." Kyungsoo teased.

"Y-yah! Let's just watch."  Kyungsoo hummed as an agreement and eyed the TV screen.    

 

 

Half way through the movie, Kyungsoo felt slight movements on his left.  

"Yah! You're eating up my space!"   Jongin settled lower on the bed, head touching the fluffy pillows, eyes droopy and unfocused as he looks back at his hyung.

"I'm sleepy~" Jongin reached out to grab on Kyungsoo's arms, the sudden action making Kyungsoo slightly squeal.  

"What are y-"

  "Shhh... Let's just sleep hyung... I'm .r-rea...lly... _sleepy_..." Jongin yawned tiredly, nuzzling his face on Kyungsoo's chest as he tangled their legs together.  

"There're a lot of pillows on your side you know?"  

Jongin opened one eye, staring at the now slightly tinged cheeks of Kyungsoo. Cute.

He grinned.

"You're way much better to cuddle with." Jongin spoked eagerly, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and intertwining it with his own.

_Perfect_.  

Kyungsoo sighed and let his other free hand play along the younger's soft locks.

"You're a lost case, you know?" he whispered, probably more to himself than towards the younger. Yet he felt happy, so happy just to be like this with him.    

He hummed quietly, the music carrying every note of confession of love that he can't say towards the younger, all the feelings he had kept in and might never be able to voice out. Soon the tiredness overpowered his body, making him join the younger who was already in deep slumber.      

 

   

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Jongin woke up warmly cuddled in Kyungsoo hold.    

"I guess we're just the same, hyung."      

He softly kissed Kyungsoo on the lips, heart feeling warm before going back to sleep, keeping Kyungsoo secured in his arms just like always.

_Every time they'd have sleep overs._

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this waaay back 2015 when I was struggling with going back and fort to my province for my architectural thesis project. I was in Cebu airport when I wrote this, waiting for my 4:30am connecting flight to Tacloban around 1am in the morning. 
> 
> what have I done  
> //hides


End file.
